Bon appétit
by Indiana Yaoi
Summary: Un petit dîner en famille chez les Uchiwa... Yaoi incestueux one-shot .


Bon appétit !

Note : Attention yaoi incesteux

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, je n'arrive pas à dormir! Non ce n'est pas à cause d'un cauchemar ou parce-que j'ai peur qu'un serpent aux yeux rouges sorte de sous mon lit… C'est à cause de mon frère.

Ces derniers temps, il à tendance à… me faire de l'effet. Ouais, je sais, je sais, c'est pas très correct. Mais si vous saviez comme il est bandant lorsqu'il sort de la douche, ou encore lorsqu'il fume sa cigarette en mordillant son mégot que j'envie tellement! J'en suis devenu complètement accro. Je n'ai d'yeux et d'oreilles que pour lui… Je l'observe sans arrêt et prend même un malin plaisir à écouter ses gémissements lorsqu'il se masturbe après une nuit de sommeil mouvementé -en imaginant qu'il ait pu rêver de moi…-.

Je suis tombé au fond du trou. Tout au fond d'un vice malsain et inconcevable. Quelle horreur! Et pourtant je l'aime, oh que je l'aime! Mais lui m'aime-t-il autrement qu'avec un amour fraternel?

Ca fait trop longtemps que ça dure… demain soir… Demain soir, je vais aller le voir, et je vais tout lui avouer. Enfin pas forcément tout, tout, mais le plus gros en tout cas. C'est décidé!

Le soir venu…

Bon, tout est en place : Je me suis mieux coiffé que d'habitude, mon haleine est fraîche, j'ai mis de l'encens aphrodisiaque dans toutes les pièces de la maison et j'ai même cuisiné un bon repas pour lui et moi.

Nous nous mettons à table et il me demande en quel honneur j'ai fait la cuisine.

-Et bien, j'en avais envie!^^ lui répondis-je en essayant de ne pas me trahir.

-C'est bien! Tu devrais prendre l'initiative plus souvent! Me répond-il avec un air ironique et détaché.

Si seulement tu savais quelles initiatives j'aimerait prendre, là, maintenant, tout de suite…

-Ne rêve pas…

Nous discutons encore un peu de choses et d'autres, qui d'ailleurs ne m'intéressent absolument pas… je n'ai qu'une envie…

Minute. J'ai un problème. Un gros problème. Itachi… vient de me… non ce n'est pas possible. Je commence à rougir bêtement et à paniquer. Je le regarde, il ne semble même pas se rendre compte de mon état. Alors son pied ayant frôlé le mien n'était qu'un simple hasard? Impossible! Il recommence! Seulement maintenant il me regarde et je voit dans ses yeux qu'il sait exactement ce qu'il se passe.

-Sasuke, tout va bien? Me demande-t-il avec un ton d'indifférence trop parfait pour être crédible.

Le salaud, ne se rend-t-il pas compte qu'il joue avec ma patience et surtout avec mes hormones? Si… justement.

Mais comment peut-il…? Comment a-t-il…?

-Oui oui, tout va bien, merci.

-Je vois…

Quoi? Qu'est-qui ne va pas? J'ai fait une erreur?

-Sasuke, si on passait au dessert?

Et il ose me dire ça avec son pied qui frotte ma cuisse? N'a-t-il donc aucun scrupule? Non, il n'en à pas…

-Bien sûr…

Je me lève et vais en direction de la cuisine avec les assiettes et les couverts. Je dépose tout ça et je ferme les yeux. Il est temps maintenant. C'est moi son dessert! Et rien ni personne d'autre!

Juste le temps de me retourner pour partir à la conquête d'Itachi que celui ci est déjà là, en face de moi, bien en face de moi. Il me fait un sourire plus que provoquant et s'empare de mes lèvres en un baiser particulièrement langoureux tout en enserrant mes hanches de ses bras.

-Ton encens fait son effet on dirait… Me lance-t-il avec un ton particulièrement érotique, ce qui à le don de me faire remuer les tripes.

Je n'affiche qu'un léger air surpris pour vite copier l'expression de mon frère et m'emparer de ses lèvres tout aussi sensuellement, puis de son cou…

Itachi prend bien part à nos ébats et d'ailleurs la preuve en est que l'on est déjà tous les deux moitié nus et haletants dans la cuisine.

Maintenant, il commence à devenir plus insistant, presque plus violent, dieu que ça m'excite! Il me soulève et me plaque violemment dos contre la surface de la table et monte, lui aussi dessus, à quatre patte, renversant encore un peu plus tout ce qui s'y trouvait précédemment. J'en veux plus, bien plus, toujours plus! Je lui lance d'ailleurs un regard qui le lui fait comprendre vite et bien, et apparemment le message est passé : Sans plus tarder il enlève ma chemise et mon caleçon et fait de même avec ses propres vêtements, et pour finir se déplace de façon à ne ce que l'on soit plus tête à tête…

Un sourire espiègle incontrôlé apparaît vivement sur mon visage alors que je comprends ses intensions. Le pénis d'Itachi est bien en vue, et de mes mains, je le masse tout d'abord, lentement, puis plus rapidement, et une fois bien gonflé je le porte à ma bouche. Je lèche tout le long de sa verge tendue et titille son gland, ce qui ne manque d'ailleurs pas de le faire réagir, puis le prend complètement en bouche pour entamer un ultime mouvement de va et viens qui ne tarde pas à le faire éjaculer. Pendant que je lèche avidement le sperm fraîchement libéré de mon frère, le mien ne tarde pas à sortir également, mon pénis ayant été confié aux bons soins d'Itachi qui m'ont complètement fait perdre la tête… Je suis complètement rouge, haletant, essoufflé, excité comme jamais, et complètement à la merci du brun le plus sexy et bandant que la planète n'ait jamais porté, qui d'ailleurs est dans le même état que moi…

Itachi pivote une fois de plus, pour que l'on retrouve notre position initiale et m'embrasse comme un fou tout en riant comme tel. Je fait la même chose, et nos mains se font de nouveau baladeuses, nous découvrons nos corps respectifs et nous gémissons de plaisir à le faire. Nos regards se font insistants, nos pupilles sont dilatées et nous ne nous quittons pas des yeux un seul instant, savourant chacune des réactions de l'autre.

Mon frère ne tarde pas à bientôt me présenter des doigts à la bouche, doigts que je me dépêche d'imbiber de salive, sachant délibérément à quoi ils vont servir.

Ces quelques minutes qui passent à me préparer à la pénétration de mon frère en moi me paressent interminables, douleur et frustration due à l'empressement se mêlent en un sentiment vraiment désagréable, mais Itachi est là pour me détendre avec quelques gestes et mots rassurants.

Ca y est! J'écarquille les yeux tout en fixant mon frère droit dans les yeux. D'après ce que je vois, son cœur bat au moins aussi vite que le mien. Il me pénètre d'un seul coup, me faisant hurler de douleur, et après un court instant, je prend moi-même l'initiative de remuer mon bassin. Encouragé par ce seul geste, Itachi prend de nouveau les commandes et enchaîne une série de coups de butoirs me faisant hurler son nom à chaque coup! Je m'accroche à son cou, à son dos, à n'importe quoi qui me permet de ne pas flancher sous autant de plaisir. Nos râles, nos gémissements et nos hurlements se font de moins en moins discrets, si ça continue comme ça on va ameuter tous les voisins!

Je crie comme un dément alors qu'Itachi vient de toucher ma prostate, j'ai des étoiles plein les yeux, Itachi réalise encore plusieurs fois cet acte et dans un cri ultime, j'éjacule entre nos torses alors qu'il le fait en moi quelques secondes plus tard.

Nous venons d'atteindre l'orgasme, je n'ai jamais rien vécu de plus beau dans toute ma vie…

Je me sens m'endormir alors qu'Itachi se retire et me regarde en souriant.

Malgré son épuisement à lui aussi, il me porte jusqu'à sa chambre et me met dans son lit pour ensuite venir m'y rejoindre, au chaud.

Je sens qu'on va bien dormir, cette nuit…


End file.
